Common flame retarding agents for imparting resistance to flame or combustion in flammable compositions such as organic polymers, or flame barrier materials for protecting flammable compositions from heat and flame or in general obstructing the spread of fire, typically comprise caustic or corrosive, noxious or otherwise potentially deleterious materials, such as halogens or asbestos.
Morover, the possible problems entailed with the use of such materials in all phases of their application or service, including their handling and storage, their presence within products, and their chemical and/or physical behavior in performing their designed function of inhibiting combustion, has become a subject of intensive and extensive concern in recent years, notwithstanding their significant contribution in saving lives and property from distruction or damage by fire.
Both the attainment of effective resistance to fire, and the potential problems of conventional flame retarding agents and barrier materials such as halogens and asbestos, have become especially critical factors with respect to insulated electrical wire and cable products because of the possibility of fires in electrical current carrying means, their frequent use in occupied buildings and in close proximity to personnel as well as highly flammable materials and/or costly apparatus such as electric motors, control means and machine tools.